Changes of the Heart
by penelope00
Summary: 25 year Old Caroline Forbes has been running a restaurant for three years until a cocky, arrogant Klaus comes in and says he is the new owner of the restaurant making Caroline's life miserable. What neither one expected was the growing attraction to each other. Will they be able to let go of their past mistakes and let themselves fall in love... All Human...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is a new story I had in mind. I hope you like it and please leave a review.**

Changes of the Heart

Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes had everything going for her. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and blue eyes with a fashion since to match her beauty. She had a 4.0 grade point average in high school and was accepted into the most prestigious school in the country Harvard University. Caroline was going to study Law and then be hired into the top Law Firm. She had the most wonderful boyfriend/ fiancé in the world Matt Donovan who loved and cared for her. They were to be married in less than a year. And she had the most amazing best friends Elena Gilbert, and Bonnie Bennett. Things were actually working in Caroline's favor that was until the night of her twenty-first birthday when everything changed.

BEEEEPp Beeeeepp. The alarm clock goes off with a loud thud against the wall as Caroline slowly wakes up from her mind montage. Every night it seems as though her mind likes to remind her of why her life truly sucks. Caroline Forbes twenty-five year old strong willed woman works down at the local restaurant in Mystic Falls called of course the Mystic Grille. For the past three years Caroline has been running the business while the chump for a boss skipped out left the restaurant in her hands without a single reason as to why he left in the first place. Caroline has slowly accepted the life she has now after her world came crumbling down four years ago. Caroline had lost everything in a single night and now she must pay for her mistakes.

Caroline quickly got dressed for the day in her uniform for she was about to work a fourteen hour shift since some stupid high school kids decided that they needed the day off. Caroline sighs to herself at the mess she got herself into before grabbing a cup of black coffee that she will most definitely will be needing. It was already 6 in the morning and she was late. Caroline hurried out of her one bedroom apartment and headed straight to work. Today was most definitely going to be a long day she could already feel it.

(Break)

"Caroline there you are. We were starting to get worried. The oven stopped working so we are behind on the spuds and of course the truck order is late" says an out of breath Hayley coming from the kitchen. Caroline sighs while she pushes up her sleeves ready to get to work.

"Alright I'll call the technician while you get a hold of the truck order. Oh and Hayley love your new blouse" says Caroline finally seeing her friends attire. Hayley blushes and tells Caroline she got it at the new store that just opened up.

"So have you heard from Tyler lately" asks Caroline.

"Actually no. Good thing too. If that bastard even tried to come back here after what he did he would be in a whole lot of pain right now." Says Hayley with a hard look on her face. Caroline puts a comforting hand on her friend before nodding her head in understanding.

"I know. I know you warned me not get involved with him but I thought you were just exaggerating. You guys went out in high school. I thought he would have changed by then" says Hayley slowly getting emotional.

"We all make mistakes. The biggest mistakes almost always come from the heart. Sometimes we get caught up in the moment of how good it feels to be loved that we forget to think with our head and not our heart" says Caroline as her eyes darken over her past mistakes. Hayley looks at her best friend with sad eyes knowing that Caroline of all people would know of all people.

"Care its been four years. You are allowed to forgive yourself and move on. No one expects you to keep dwelling on the past" says Hayley making her friend look at her and listen to her words.

"I am sorry Hayley but you don't know everything and I am not ready to share it yet. When I do tell you everything I am afraid you will leave like everyone else in my life has" whispers Caroline.

"Hey I am not those dim whit friends of yours who couldn't take everything. I am not Elena or Bonnie. I am surprised you were even friends with them, but then again you are too kind hearted to not be friends with practically everyone" says Hayley smiling at her friend.

"You remember how we became friends. I am still shocked that you ever wanted to be after what I did to you" says Hayley laughing slightly at the memory. Caroline smiles at Hayley and laughs at herself for being so damn trusting of people which has gotten her into a whole lot of trouble in the past.

"Yeah. I remember we both found out that our boyfriend was in fact the same guy and we had no idea that he was dating the both of us at the same time" says Caroline.

"The idiot thought he could have dinner the same night in the same restaurant without one of us noticing that he kept disappearing to see the other" says Hayley.

"Oh yeah but he did get a little pay back" says Caroline laughing at the memory of the two girls walking up to the jerk and dumping an entire plate of spaghetti on his head and pouring an entire picture of tea down his pants. From that night on Hayley and Caroline had become the best of friends better friends than she was with Elena or Bonnie. Caroline still feels the pain from Elena's and Bonnie's desire to end their friendship with her after what happened four years ago. But surprisingly Hayley was the only one to stick around making their bond that much stronger. Hayley and Caroline's laughter could be heard throughout the restaurant as they continue to talk about the past.

"Well I see my employees are right at work" says a man with a British accent as he enters the restaurant suddenly making Caroline and Hayley freeze. Caroline face suddenly drains of all blood as anger begins to take over her control. Caroline crosses her arms and turns around to face whoever intruded on them. Caroline gasps as she takes in the sight of the stranger as she realizes how infuriatingly handsome the man was with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Then add in the accent into the mix and yep this man was hundred percent good-looking and by the way he stood he knew it too. The only thing that didn't really belong on the man's gorgeous features was the smirk that was planted on his face as he watches Caroline check him out all the while he looks over Caroline and sees how divine of a beauty she was with long blonde locks and scrumptious curvy body. Caroline could sense his eyes on her so she glares at the man forgetting how attracted she was earlier.

"Uh Excuse me but I run this restaurant and who do you think you are just barging in here" says Caroline irritated.

"Sorry where are my manners love. I am Niklaus Mikealson and I own this restaurant" says Klaus chuckling at Caroline's shocked and angry face.

"That's impossible Tyler Lockwood owns this restaurant and left me in charge and don't call me love" says Caroline starting to get really annoyed at the man before her.

"Sorry sweetheart, but its true. I bought this place by Tyler himself a few weeks ago. I own it now. What's your name love?" says Klaus as he leans towards Caroline's face whispering the last part in her ear which just makes Caroline even more irritated if that were possible. For the first time Caroline didn't feel like being friendly with this man. For some reason she acted differently around him.

"Hold on a second. So you are saying that you own this restaurant. I don't believe you. Tyler would never do that" says Hayley joining in on the conversation. Klaus turns his head and just now notices the other woman next to the blonde beauty.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but yes I am the owner. We just went through this already" says Klaus not being as gentle with the brunette as he was with Caroline.

"Well then I am Caroline and this is my friend Hayley. I assume you want to look over the books this morning" says Caroline finally acknowledging the fact that this man now owns the restaurant. There is nothing Caroline can do about but go along with it.

"Now was that so hard love. You have a beautiful name" says Klaus as he takes Caroline's hand in his and kisses the top of her knuckles without breaking eye contact. As soon as Klaus lets go of her hand Caroline wipes her hand along her side annoyed that he would try anything with her.

"Look. I don't know what game you are trying but I am way out of your league and I will not be seduced by you" says Caroline as she puts her hands on her hips as she tells Klaus off. Klaus only laughs at her little show before coming closer than before to whisper in her ear.

"We Will See Love" says Klaus as shows Caroline one of his rarest smiles. Caroline notices that when Klaus smiles two dimples appear on his face. Of course he has dimples. He just had to be even more drop dead gorgeous sighs Caroline frustrated at herself for being so attracted to this arrogant, self-centered man. Caroline thought she had hit rock bottom when she started this job but now she sees that it was only the beginning. Her life just got ten times more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It has been one agonizing week since Niklaus Mikaelson came to Mystic Falls. But since he started taking over the Mystic Grille everything has changed. He threw out the entire menu in less than twelve hours saying no restaurant of his was going to serve this crap. Then he redid the entire inside of the restaurant rearranging the atmosphere and also buying new furniture as well. He fired like half of the staff and brought in his own employees. Surprisingly enough throughout all the changes that were happening never once did Klaus ever demote Caroline from manger. She wondered why that was since every single time they spoke to each other they either totally flat out argued or simply said one word replies. It was if they both knew how much they hated each other and yet Caroline also admired his work ethic. He knew what he wanted and he went after it without any doubt of what he was doing. Hayley mentioned that the built up tension was more of sexual tension than hatred but Caroline simply laughed it off and said how could she ever fall for man like Klaus. She barely knew the man except for the fact that he was single and he was almost twenty-eight years old. Other than that she didn't really care to know him. His incessant need to flirt with Caroline got old quick and soon they just bickered the rest of time while the other co-workers smiled at the pair.

Caroline woke up with a start as she looked over the clock and saw it was barely 5am. Sighing to herself Caroline got out of bed and decided to just get to work early and maybe avoid another encounter with Mr. Mikaelson. Caroline puts on the new required uniform that Mr. Mikaelson decided on as being more professional and less trashy. He didn't like how half of the staff found ways to get around the dress code Caroline put into effect a year ago when one of her employees came to work in a sexy nurse costume when it wasn't Halloween. Caroline grabbed a black pencil skirt and a white button down top leaving two buttons open but still covering everything. Caroline debated between high heels or flats before taking both just in case her feet kill her at the end of the night.

Caroline made her way to the local Café grabbing a cup of coffee before work when suddenly she bumps into a hard chest. Caroline looks up to see a smirking Klaus looking at Caroline.

"Hello Love. Nice surprise seeing you here" says Klaus chuckling at Caroline's annoyed face. Klaus thought flirting with Caroline was fun but constantly bickering with her was ten times more fun. Caroline crosses her arms across her chest and takes a step back from Klaus desperately trying to hide the blush on her face when she bumped into him. She could feel every hard muscle in his chest.

"I wouldn't say the same. Now if you excuse me I would like to get a head start on the paperwork" says Caroline trying to move past Klaus not wanting to get into another argument with him. Caroline didn't want to admit but she actually loved it when they fought it was like they had each other for years even though she barely knew the man. But before Caroline could side step him, Klaus grabbed a hold of Caroline's arm forcing her to look at him.

"Why don't you join me for coffee and a pleasant conversation?" says Klaus smiling at Caroline. Caroline quickly brushes off his hold on her arm before glaring at Klaus.

"Pleasantry and You in the same sentence don't exactly go hand in hand. Now if you will excuse me some of us actually have work to do" says Caroline once again trying to get away from this infuriating man. Caroline heard Klaus chuckle before she was dragged into a both with Klaus sitting on the other side.

"Come now Caroline I do love our little spats but we are not at work and I would actually like to get to know you love" says Klaus giving Caroline a sweet smile that would melt any woman's heart. But Caroline was too strong for that which Klaus loved about her. This woman was a mystery to Klaus and for the first time in a long time Klaus felt the need to know her.

"Alright what do you want to know?" says Caroline finally giving in. Klaus smirks at Caroline before deciding what he wanted to know.

"Tell me about your hopes, your dreams, your aspirations, your undying love for me" says Klaus smiling again. Caroline shakes her head at Klaus response. Of course he had to add in a flirtatious remark in there. And why does he always have to smile? He is undeniably gorgeous with that smile and the dimples. Oh My. Wait get your head together Caroline. He is waiting for a response. Caroline finally brings her attention back to Klaus to find him smirking at her.

"Well I don't really have any hopes and dreams anymore those were destroyed a long time ago. And I am most definitely and never will be in love with you." Says Caroline.

"We will see love" says Klaus giving Caroline one of Klaus's rare smiles one that wasn't forced but actually had meaning. Caroline and Klaus were suddenly interrupted by a ringing from Klaus cell-phone. In unison they both drew a breath of relief for the interruption. Klaus takes out his phone and takes it outside leaving Caroline alone in the booth wondering what in the world was she doing with him. Her boss of all people. The man who simply walked into Mystic Falls one day and took over everything. He has only been in this town for a week and already half of the people there either hate him or have completely fallen under his spell. And where does that leave them. Wait them. When did she and Klaus become a pair. Oh goodness. This is what she gets for spending time outside of work with her boss.

Klaus returns after ten minutes and by the look on his face he is most definitely not happy. It looked as though the phone call might have been a heated and intense one. Caroline looked up Klaus's face and saw pain underneath his anger.

"Hey is everything alright" asks Caroline timidly not sure of what response she should give him.

"Oh I am just peachy. Are we done here cuz we have work to do" says Klaus not looking Caroline in the eye. Caroline cautiously grabs Klaus hand and forces him to look at her.

"Klaus what's wrong?" says Caroline. Klaus looks down at Caroline's hand on his and can feel the electric current from the contact but then he looks at Caroline and finds worry written all over her eyes. Something he is not used to seeing in a person. Klaus yanks his hand away from Caroline not wanting to be comforted. He just wants burry his emotions like he always does and go back to the way things were before.

"I can see that you are pain. Please talk to me. It always helps when you talk about the pain to someone even if they may or may not like what they hear. But it will get better in time" says Caroline softly still trying desperately for Klaus to hear her. But suddenly Klaus is right in her face with a fire burning in his eyes as he looks at her.

"How dare you? You know nothing about me. You are just a stupid insignificant girl who I could care less about. You know nothing about pain or my life" yells Klaus. Caroline a little taken aback at the sudden change forces the tears that were about to surface back when suddenly she becomes furious at this man.

"Stop assuming that I was talking about your life. You know nothing about me or what I have been through. I was trying to help but you know what. You can go straight to hell for all I care" says Caroline quickly shoving a shocked Klaus aside before running out of the Café with tears streaming down her face. Caroline ran straight to Hayley's apartment hoping she would be home.

(Break)

Klaus was left standing in the Café with dozens of eyes glaring at him for making Caroline cry. To say Klaus felt guilty was an understatement he had long forgotten what it felt like to have someone worry about him. He had to apologize to her but he didn't know how. Klaus went to the restaurant seeking out a tall brunette who may provide him with some answers.

Klaus walked over to Hayley to find that she actually decided to work today. Upon seeing Klaus approaching Hayley pulled a stray hair out of her face and made sure that she a piece of gum in her mouth for fresh breath. Hayley had a huge crush on her boss ever since he first spoke with that sexy British accent of his. Hayley could feel her stomach turn in anticipation when Klaus stopped in front her with a sad and guilty face. Hayley gulped wondering what he could want from her.

"Hayley I was wondering if we could talk in private in my office. It's about Caroline" whispers Klaus not wanting the other employees to over hear their conversation. Hayley's face drops at the mention of Caroline. Hayley loved Caroline but so did everyone else in this town. How can she compete with a friend who has a heart of gold.

"Um…sure" says Hayley as she and Klaus walk over to the office and closing the door behind them.

"So what is this about? Is Caroline in some kind of trouble?" says Hayley as she takes a seat.

"Actually no. This is more about a private matter that I thought maybe you could clear up for me" says Klaus hesitantly. Hayley looks confused but edges Klaus to continue with what he wanted to ask her.

"Well earlier this morning Caroline and I had gotten into another fight but this time was a bit different. It got kind of heated and I think I might have really hurt Caroline. I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about her past maybe. I know I am putting you in a really horrible situation but I don't know what else to-

Klaus was interrupted when suddenly Caroline opened the door announcing her presence. Caroline looked from Hayley to Klaus before quickly turning around. Hayley jumps up from her seat racing after her friend.

"Caroline wait. Please" says Hayley grabbing Caroline's arm making her stop. Caroline turns around to face her so called friend.

"Caroline please I have never seen Klaus this way before. He is truly sorry. Go talk to him. Please for me." Says Hayley desperately trying to get Caroline to understand why she was talking to Klaus in the first place.

"Fine" is all Caroline says before slamming the office door behind her.

"Caroline love. I uh….I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. There is no excuse for me to take out my frustration and pain out on you and I am sorry for the things I had said" says Klaus looking at Caroline's fuming face as it slowly dulls down to annoyance. Sighing to herself Caroline controls her emotions before she replies.

"I know how much effort that must have taken to apologize and I accept you apology. But you can't always make assumptions about people especially when you nothing about them" says Caroline.

"I know and I am sorry. Can we start over" says Klaus. Caroline smiles at Klaus before shaking his hand.

"I would like that. I am Caroline Forbes manger of this fine establishment and a bit of a shopaholic" says Caroline making Klaus smile.

"I am Niklaus Mikealson owner of said fine establishment who has difficulty with opening up to people" says Klaus seriously.

"Well Niklaus Mikealson I believe this is a start of a beautiful friendship" says Caroline smiling at Klaus making her shine brighter than Klaus ever thought possible. Klaus can't help but smile around Caroline. She is the light to his darkness. An ever burning light in a dark void.

"Please call me Nik"

**Author's Note: So end of chapter two. I hope you really liked this chapter and please review. Let me know What you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The new friendship between Caroline and Klaus only lasted for a day. They argued more now than ever. Even the employees noticed the changed in the managers. It was if they had to walk on egg shell around the two afraid to start a whole new argument that could very well last for days. Most of the employees mumbled the fact that they just needed to get laid or they really did hate each other. The new employees were about to start and hopefully they would catch on quick to let the two managers battle it out and not try to interfere.

Hayley looks up at the sound of the front door opening when suddenly she sees two figures in the doorway. Hayley first lays eyes on a tall man with light brown hair with a brooding demeanor. Then her eyes shift over to his companion who has her arm linked with his. The woman to say the least was beautiful with long blonde hair and a smiling face. The woman finally notices Hayley and bounces over to her with excitement dragging her companion along.

"Hi! I am Lexi and this is my friend Stefan. Is Niklaus here?" says Lexi smiling at Hayley.

"It's nice to meet you Lexi. I am Hayley. I'll go fin-" Hayley is interrupted mid -sentence when suddenly she could her shouts in the kitchen from none other than Caroline and Klaus.

"I can't believe you. You can't cook the meat that long it will be too dry" complains Caroline as her voice carries throughout the restaurant.

"You are ridiculous love. I know what I am doing although you think otherwise" says Klaus walking out of the kitchen with Caroline following close behind.

"This is so like you Nik. Everything has to be your way and nothing you do is wrong. Why can't you admit I was so right about that salad you created yesterday. It is so wrong for the menu" says Caroline putting her hand on her hips. Klaus faces Caroline slowly with smile spreading.

"Hey I can't help the fact that I am always right love" says Klaus smirking. Caroline just rolls her eyes at Klaus as they finally enter the office to continue their argument all the while three pairs of eyes watch them leave.

"Are they always like that?" asks Lexi.

"Actually you caught them on a good day. Normally they are a lot worse" says Hayley laughing at the pair. Then suddenly Klaus exists the office sliding his hand across his face trying to hide the smile when he then notices he was not alone.

"Stefan, Lexi. It's good to see you" says Klaus as he greets his friends hugging Lexi excitedly and shaking Stefan's hand. The three friends grin at each other excited to finally work together.

"We were wondering when you would call us down Klaus. It's been a long time. What took you so long?" says Stefan inquiring after his friend noticing Klaus's eyes darken when Stefan mentioned the past.

"You know why" says Klaus softly trying to hide his emotions. Lexi simply places a reassuring hand on Klaus arm before smiling up at him.

"Hey you know what we should go out for drinks tonight after work. For old times sake" says Lexi changing the subject.

"Hmmm. I don't know Lex. Remember the last time you mixed alcohol with a good time" says Stefan teasingly at his friend making Klaus chuckle remembering the incident.

"Hey it's not my fault okay. I didn't know who I was kissing. You were just right beside me at the time" says Lexi pouting at having to relive her embarrassment for kissing her best friend who was more like a brother than anything.

"I think I distinctly remember you saying that you wanted to taste him for years Lex" chips in Klaus adding to Lexi's discomfort. Stefan and Klaus share a glance before bursting with laughter. Lexi simply pouts at her friends making them laugh harder. Suddenly Caroline bursts through the office door slamming it behind her. Everyone looks up at her at the moment the door slams making Caroline blush for the loud sound.

"Caroline love. I would like to introduce you to some of my friends" says Klaus happily while motioning for Caroline to come over.

Caroline slowly approaches while saying "I didn't think you had any friends Nik besides me"

Klaus smiles at Caroline before shaking his head at her teasing tone before pushing her towards his friends who are looking at the two curiously.

"Stefan, Lexi. I would like to introduce to you Caroline Forbes. She has been running this restaurant for three years as manager and is now really helping me get this place to the top" says Klaus smiling at his friends. Caroline looks at Klaus with shock written all over her face at the complement he had just given her.

"Wow Nik actually giving me a compliment. Does anyone have a tape recorder?" says Caroline smiling mischievously at Klaus making Stefan and Lexi smile at the blonde woman before them.

"I like her Klaus. She has spunk. I am Lexi by the way" says the other blonde shaking Caroline's hand with such enthusiasm making Caroline laugh.

"And I'm Stefan Salvatore" says Stefan finally introducing himself to Caroline.

"You just had to add in your last name mate. As if it boosted your status or anything" says Klaus smiling at his friend. Stefan just raises his eyebrows and asks what he did wrong nonchalantly making Klaus just smile knowingly.

"Sorry they may be extremely annoying but they do keep me in line" says Klaus as a way of explanation to Caroline. Caroline liked seeing this side of Klaus. It was different from all the other times. It was if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"Hey Caroline why don't you join us for drinks tonight. It'll be fun. Plus it'll give you a chance to argue with Klaus some more" smiles Lexi. Caroline blushes at being caught at butting heads with Klaus. Caroline knew that it wasn't hidden knowledge from any of the staff but having two friends of Klaus's knowing about their constant bickering embarrassed Caroline.

"Um sure I'd love to. Could Hayley come?" asks Caroline excited about the prospect of a good time. Caroline hadn't been out in long time and was in desperate need of just hanging out.

"Of course" says Lexi rolling her eyes as if it was already settled that Hayley was to come as well.

"What Lexi meant to say was that it would be wonderful if you brought Hayley with you. You'll have to excuse Lexi. She sometimes forgets not everyone can read her like a book" says Stefan chuckling at his friend.

"So it's settled then. I'll make sure we close up early tonight, but remember not to over do it on the drinks we have an early day tomorrow" says Klaus.

"Spoil sport" says Caroline pouting at Klaus making everyone laugh.

Meanwhile Hayley watches her friend on the side line interacting with Klaus and his new friends. Hayley couldn't help but feel jealous for the way Klaus looked at Caroline or the way they looked at each other. Hayley really hoped that the ongoing tension between the two were just because they couldn't stand each other and not for some underlying feelings. The moment Niklaus Mikealson popped into their lives Hayley felt herself falling for the man and hoped desperately these feelings wouldn't drive a wedge between herself and Caroline. Caroline was the only friend she had that stood up for her when she needed someone the most. Caroline was the only family she had and vise- versa. But watching Caroline and Klaus grow closer over the past few days created a pain in Hayley's heart. Hayley began to see Caroline as more of a challenge. Especially since Caroline was the only person that Klaus allowed to call him Nik. Hayley quickly picked up on that nuance. Even his close friends called him Klaus so why was Caroline so special. It's not like they actually know one another. Then there was the fact Klaus called Caroline love or sweetheart. What was up with that? Hayley was pulled out of her inner battle when a bouncing Caroline came up to Hayley all of a sudden jumping up and down.

"Guess what we are going out for drinks and we are going to have some fun" says Caroline excited.

Klaus looks over at the bouncing Caroline noticing how her hair falls up and down from her movement making her even more beautiful. Klaus couldn't help but notice how their relationship was starting to change into friendship gradually. He wanted nothing more than to get to know this woman who has captured his interest. Klaus's glances didn't go unnoticed by Lexi and Stefan who stared at their friend. Stefan and Lexi shared a tense look before looking back at Klaus. They were worried for their friend. They knew that look and it was dangerous territory.

"We always have fun. Come on the sooner we get to work the sooner we will be able to drink tonight" says Hayley trying desperately not to get annoyed with her friends excitement.

Hayley knew that Caroline didn't mean to insinuate the fact that they hadn't gone out in a while but it still bothered her. Hayley was terrified of the new emotions that were popping up around her friend. She used to love her friends openness with people but now she hated the fact that Caroline still hid things from her. Why couldn't Caroline open up about her past? Why does she always have to be so friendly to strangers? Hayley was insecure but hid it with her bitchy attitude and fake confidence and sarcasm but people always liked Caroline. It was really annoying.

"I know we have fun but we are going dancing with our new friends" says Caroline beaming with excitement over the fact that she just made some more friends. Caroline loved Hayley but she enjoyed being with people and wanted to expand her group of friends. Caroline hopped back over to the rest of the group with Hayley following behind.

"So you in Hayley. It's going to be one hell of a night" smiles Lexi.

"Yeah sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do" says Hayley

"That's settled then. Hayley why don't you start setting up the table and chairs while I show Stefan and Lexi around" says Klaus going back to the boss role. Hayley looks at Klaus before she starts getting the restaurant ready for business noticing the fact that he didn't order Caroline around.

"Well I think I will start cooking up some more turkey since the last batch was too dry" smiles Caroline mischievously as she walks back to the kitchen. Klaus just shakes his head at Caroline's childish antics before following her right behind.

"You will do no such thing love. The turkey is perfect. I cooked it myself remember" says Klaus still trying to catch up with Caroline. Stefan and Lexi smile at each other as Klaus and Caroline are back at their 'friendly banter'.

"Oh I know you cooked it. That's exactly why I am going to recook the turkey" says Caroline trying to set the oven when Klaus stops her movement by placing a hand on top of hers sending shivers up her arm.

"How about a compromise? We both cook the turkey and see whose is better. Are you up for the challenge sweetheart?" says Klaus looking into Caroline's blue eyes.

"Oh you are on. But who will be the judge. You Nik?" says Caroline smirking at Klaus.

"How about Stefan and Lexi?" says Klaus smirking at Caroline when he notices that she hasn't complained about his hand on hers.

"Alright but how about we make it interesting whoever loses buys all the drinks tonight" says Caroline.

"Make sure you have enough cash love cuz you are gonna need it" says Klaus smiling at Caroline before walking out to get Stefan and Lexi.

A few hours later a reluctant Stefan and an eager Lexi sit down to determine the results. Stefan did not want to be a part of it while Lexi was excited to play any kind of game. Klaus and Caroline each created a dish and set the plates in front of Stefan and Lexi making sure they weren't able to decipher whose plate was which making the game fair. Stefan and Lexi both took bites from each of the dishes before coming up with their decision. Caroline and Klaus looked from Stefan to Lexi trying to figure out who won.

"Okay please I can't handle the pressure anymore. Tell us who you thought was better" says Caroline impatiently. Klaus smiles down at Caroline for she mirrored his own thoughts exactly but he would never admit it.

"Alright it looks like it is a tie" says Lexi for she voted for Klaus dish while Stefan voted for Caroline.

"We need a tie breaker" says Klaus not wanting to split the bill tonight. He knew that his friends could hold their liquor and did not want to be the one to pay that expensive bill.

"Hayley" says Caroline suddenly rushing out of the kitchen to drag her friend back with her.

"We need a tie breaker and you are the perfect judge" says Klaus smiling at an annoyed Hayley who didn't like being dragged into the kitchen but smiled at Klaus losing all thoughts about her annoyance because of his proximity.

"Alright" says Hayley as she digs into the plates. Hayley slowly chews each piece noticing that one stood out. It had a slight lemon flavor that Hayley knew to be Caroline's specialty. Hayley smiled to herself before picking the other one winning a huge grin from Klaus who then smirked at Caroline.

"You know what that means sweetheart" says Klaus laughing at Caroline.

"Oh this is far from over Nik. I want a rematch. Tonight" says Caroline as she pokes Klaus in the stomach.

"Are you sure about that love" says Klaus smirking at Caroline. Stefan and Lexi groan at fueling Klaus and Caroline's competitive side. What have they done?

**Author's Note: Please Leave a Review. Let me know what you think about the new employees. Or Hayley's new conflicted feelings. What do you think about Caroline and Klaus's developing friendship? Please Review. I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who is following or has favorited this story it means a lot. And thank you to those who have reviewed my story. It encourages me to continue on with the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Klaus had let Caroline off early so that she could get ready for drinks later that night. However, he had Haley stay and work a little longer to help show Lexi and Stefan around the restaurant some more. Caroline thanked Klaus deeply for allowing her some extra time. In many of their previous arguments Klaus complained about the fact that Caroline took way too much time to get ready and told her that she would either have to get to work earlier or stay later for the one time she was late. She was late only because of the new dress code Klaus put into effect making Caroline to have a wardrobe emergency. Caroline was a shopaholic and fashionista so having some extra time to figure out what to wear was a blessing. Secretly Klaus gave Caroline more time because he wanted to get on Caroline's good side. He loved their arguments but he wanted to do something that made Caroline happy instead of ending up in another argument. Plus he wanted to see what she looked like when she had more time to get ready. He knew that she was breathtakingly beautiful but he also wanted to see what she looked in something other than work clothes.

Caroline grabbed her new dress that she had bought just a few days ago. It was a short dress that was just a few inches shy from knew length. The color was that of a navy blue with a silver design. It hug her curves in all the right places and had an open back. Caroline knew that she wanted to wear that dress for Klaus and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Caroline curled her hair and let it fall down her back and slipped on a pair of stiletto's before heading out of her apartment. Caroline had kept her make up natural. She didn't like a lot of heavy make up for she thought it took away from someone's natural beauty.

Caroline headed to the local bar they were all to meet up at. Caroline sucked in a heavy breath ready to have some fun. Caroline walked in and saw Lexi and Stefan sitting in a booth chatting away already when they noticed Caroline standing at the front door. Lexi bounced over to her new friend pulling her into the booth.

"I'm glad you came" says Lexi smiling at a shy Caroline.

"What she means to say is that she is surprised that you decided to come when you would be spending time outside of work with Klaus" replies Stefan grinning at Caroline from across the table. Caroline laughs at Stefan's remark already deciding that he was actually really fun once you got past the serious demeanor.

"I really just needed a night out. And hanging out with you guys is just a bonus" says Caroline smiling gleefully.

"Did you hear that she likes us?" says Klaus as he puts one of his hands across his heart and grinning down at Caroline.

"When did you get here Nik?" says Caroline just now noticing her boss/friend standing next to her.

"What miss me already love? I got here just a few minutes ago. Where's Hayley?" says Klaus looking around for the brunette. Caroline looks around also hoping her friend would come. Caroline has noticed a change in her friend lately and she feels like Hayley is starting to drift away from her. Caroline hoped that tonight would help tighten their bond. Caroline didn't want to lose another friend. She really cared about Hayley.

"I don't know. She said she was going to be here" says Caroline sadly as she notices her friend was nowhere in sight. Klaus looks down at Caroline's sadden face before deciding to try and cheer her up.

"Come love why don't we play a game of pool and see if you can beat my amazing skills" says Klaus smirking at Caroline. Caroline rolls her eyes up at Klaus before replying.

"Cocky Much"

"Oh you have no idea love" says Klaus mischievously.

"Alright you are on, but if I win you will have to do me a little favor" says Caroline standing up and whispering the last part in Klaus ear.

"I don't do favors love"

"Oh trust me you will like this favor" says Caroline winking at Klaus before sauntering over to the pool table. To say Klaus was shocked at the turn of events was an understatement but he knew in the back of his mind that this was just Caroline's way of getting back at him for winning the bet earlier. Klaus waves at his friends before following Caroline to the pool table.

Less than thirty minutes later a still shocked Klaus sits down next to his friends unable to comprehend what just happened. Klaus just lost and not only lost but lost big time. Caroline had obliterated him. How did this happen? Klaus never lost. Like Never.

"I think Klaus is in a bit of shock. I mean did you guys just see that. I have a new found respect for you Caroline. I have never seen Klaus lose that badly before" says Stefan smiling happily which was weird to see on the man. Caroline laughed happily at being able to get the upper hand on Klaus.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" says Klaus still in a bit of shock.

"You know exes and what not" says Caroline innocently while also trying to hold back another fit of laughter.

"Come on Caroline love please do tell" says Klaus more pleadingly. Klaus wanted to know how Caroline became so good at pool and that way he could study up on a couple new moves in order to have a rematch.

"Yes please tell us Care" says Lexi smiling at Caroline and Klaus from across the table.

"Alright well I've been playing pool for a few years now and was taught by the best. Matt used to get called up to play all the time until I finally was able to beat him" says Caroline smiling at the memory of when she beat her fiancé taking him by surprise.

"Is Matt around cuz I would love to get some pointers on how to beat you sweetheart" says Klaus playfully until he sees the look on Caroline's face at the mention of Matt. Caroline looks at Klaus before quickly turning away as she feels a few tears rolling down the side of her face. Caroline tries to hide the fact that she was crying not wanting to get into details as to why. Caroline gets up from her seat and walks to the bathroom trying to get a hold of herself.

"What just happened?" asks Lexi upon seeing Caroline retreat to the bathroom. Klaus shakes his head in confusion not sure of what happened either.

"Maybe there is a difficult history between Caroline and this Matt person" says Stefan softly not sure of what was going on.

Caroline emerges from the bathroom five minutes later passing by the bar when she suddenly spots her brunette friend at the bar.

"Hayley. There you are. I was wondering if you were going to show up. Why don't you join us?" asks Caroline excitedly upon seeing her friend. Hayley turns around in her seat to face Caroline.

"I'm surprised you even noticed me what with your new friends taking up your time and everything" says Hayley snapping at Caroline. Caroline was shocked at her friends starkness wondering what she had done to deserve this kind of behavior.

"That's not true. I have been texting you for the past hour wondering if you were going to come. Hayley the whole point of tonight was to have fun with friends and that includes you. Come on please sit with us" says Caroline using her puppy dog face. Hayley sighs to herself and agrees to go sit with the rest of the group.

"Hayley! How long have you been here?" says an excited Lexi when she saw Hayley sit down with them. Hayley looks from Stefan to Lexi's eager face and then landed on Klaus indifferent one. Klaus didn't once look up at Hayley until Caroline made her way back to the table and Klaus's face lit up upon seeing the blonde beauty. Hayley's heart felt a pang in her chest at the sight of Klaus's loving face at her friend. Hayley quickly let go of her thoughts and returned her attention to Lexi.

"I've been here for a while actually" says Hayley honestly to Lexi. Lexi just replied with an 'oh' before looking at Hayley curiously as to why she didn't sit down with them earlier.

Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off at Caroline searching her face to see what had occurred before she left the table. It was as if Caroline put on a smile trying to hide her true feelings. Klaus was curious as to what was going on with Caroline but decided to let it go. Klaus knew that Caroline would tell him if she wanted to. Caroline was thankful Klaus didn't approach the subject about her disappearance when he saw her. Caroline could see that he was struggling not to show how worried he was over her well being but she inwardly thanked him for not pushing the subject.

"Okay now that we are all here how bout' a game" says Stefan smirking at his friends.

"A game really Stefan. Who knew you had it in you to actually have fun?" says Caroline smiling at Stefan who just laughed at Caroline. It was true that he was normally serious but Stefan did know how to let go from time to time which usually led to him getting into some sort of trouble.

"Oh yes Stefan can be loads of fun but just to warn you he can get a bit out of control" says Lexi punching Stefan lightly on the arm winning smiles from everyone at the table.

"Alright what this game needs is some drinks" shouts Klaus enthusiastically. The table was then filled with shot glasses all around in preparation for the game. Klaus loved drinking games because he was one of the few who could hold his liquor next to Lexi who surprisingly was able to keep up. Stefan was a light weight and alcohol affected him to where he would eventually kiss anything that moved. Klaus knew to keep an eye on his friend after a few shots just in case things got out of hand. This was going to be fun.

"Who wants to go first?" says Caroline.

"I'll go first" says Hayley coming up with a good one to start off with "Who has had a one night stand?" With that Klaus and Stefan take the first drink of the night along with Hayley.

"Really Hayley. Who was he?" asks a laughing Caroline. Hayley looks up at Caroline blushing at the memory of that night.

"He was one of my professors in college" says Hayley truthfully which made Caroline look up at her friend quizzically wanting the details.

"Hey we can continue with girl talk or we can go back to the game" says Klaus suddenly interrupting the two's conversation.

"Alright who has done a threesome" says Klaus smirking at his group of friends. Caroline hit Klaus on the arm for being so disgusting.

"Ew Nik really" says Caroline. Then she notices Lexi raise her glass in solute and then watched as Lexi poured the liquid into her mouth all the while her friends stared at her with blank faces.

"What don't tell me you guys were never curious in college?" says Lexi innocently making the entire group burst out laughing.

"Okay my turn who here has a tattoo" asks Lexi knowing Klaus and Stefan both had one. Lexi wanted to get back at them for making fun of her. Revenge was sweet. What she didn't expect was Caroline to take a swig from the shot glass as well earning stares from her friends. Caroline quickly looked down at her hands before looking back up to see that they were still staring.

"Okay fine. I have a tattoo on my foot. It is a quote from one of my favorite books and then I have another one as well" says Caroline sighing to herself hoping they would drop it. Klaus smirks over at Caroline staring deep into her eyes expectantly. Caroline huffs in annoyance not really wanting to tell them what the other one was or where especially but they weren't letting up so Caroline caved.

"The other one is a tattoo of a dove on my right hip. Happy now" says Caroline.

"Oh I am very happy" says Klaus still smiling at Caroline making her feel uncomfortable in the sudden change of atmosphere.

After several more rounds of drinks a very drunk Stefan wobbles over to the bar demanding more drinks before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Yes Stefan Salvatore giggles when he is drunk making his group of friends laugh at his expense. The scene was hilarious but Lexi soon rescued her friend from further embarrassment taking him home for the night. Lexi didn't know what he would do next when his guard is down due to the amount of alcohol in his system. Hayley helped Lexi get Stefan into the cab before leaving with them as well. Hayley surprised herself of how much fun she had. She missed this and she felt so guilty for having doubts about her friendship with Caroline.

Last but not least Klaus and Caroline are still sitting in the booth not as intoxicated as the rest of their friends. Klaus was surprised to find that Caroline could hold her liquor as much as he could. Caroline kept surprising Klaus in so many ways. He was intrigued by her and wanted to get to know her more. Klaus clears his throat breaking the comfortable silence.

"So you never did answer me love" says Klaus suddenly.

"Never answered what?" asks Caroline curiously about the sudden turn of conversation.

"You never told me your hopes, your dreams, your aspirations" says Klaus

"That's because there isn't anything to tell"

"Oh come now love. You have to of had a dream" says Klaus.

"I wanted to be a lawyer actually" Caroline's answer surprised Klaus. He thought for sure she would want to be a fashion designer or be in the big media industry not a serious job.

"What? You don't think I am the serious type do you. Well what did you want to be when you were a little kid." says Caroline smiling at Klaus shocked face.

"It's not that love. It just I'm surprised is all. You are a very intelligent woman. But to answer your question I wanted to be an artist" says Klaus. Now it was Caroline's turn to be shocked.

"Really! Can I see your work" says Caroline making Klaus chuckle at her glowing excitement.

"You already have sweetheart" Caroline gasps as it finally hits her.

"You mean those paintings in the restaurant were done by you. Wow. You are really good"

"Thank you love" says Klaus humbly. Klaus always felt uncomfortable from getting praise on his work. He never really told anyone that he painted or drew for he was afraid of what they might say about his work.

"Why didn't you pursue it?" ask Caroline.

"Why didn't you pursue becoming a lawyer?" Caroline knew he would ask her that question. A question she was uncomfortable answering.

"The things I once wanted didn't matter anymore. I don't deserve to be happy" says Caroline sadly. Klaus looks at Caroline to see how broken she was. What happened to make such an amazing woman to believe she didn't deserve happiness in her life.

"Caroline You deserve all the happiness the world can give you. You deserve to feel free" says Klaus as he gently places his fingertips on Caroline's chin making her listen to what he had to say.

"You don't know what I have done" says Caroline even though she wanted to believe what Klaus was telling her.

"No that is true. But I do know everyone deserves a bit of happiness in their life including you" says Klaus as he gently cups Caroline's face staring deep into her sad eyes. Caroline suddenly notices how close they were to each other their faces barely a few inches apart. A loud noise pulls the two apart breaking the trance they were in. Klaus looks down at his ringing phone before he utters a curse word at the name on the screen.

"Sorry love but I have to take this" says Klaus as he moves out of the booth and heads to the men's room. Caroline left alone in the booth takes time to consider what in the world was she doing. She can't have these feelings for a man she barely knew. Plus he was her boss and totally off limits. Caroline just got herself into whole lot of mess that she didn't need right now.

Ten minutes later Klaus returns to the table to find 6 more shot glasses emptied on the table in front of a sleeping Caroline. Klaus just shakes his head at the scene before him. It only took 6 more glasses for Caroline to get drunk. Klaus slowly places his hand on Caroline shoulder before gently nudging her to see if she would wake. But no response. In the 30 seconds it took to go over his options Klaus picked up Caroline bridal style and took her home. But before Klaus left he made sure to leave a nice tip to the bartender and also paid the bill.

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think please leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Just to warn you this chapter may be a bit emotional since I am writing it when I just found out someone I am close to just passed away so I am really sorry for anything that stands out. I will try my best. Please leave a review. **

Chapter 5:

Klaus entered Caroline's apartment with Caroline still in his arms. He was surprised to find how much of a deep sleeper she was. She didn't wake up once since he carried her from the bar. Klaus walks over to Caroline's bedroom and slowly placed Caroline on the bed. Klaus tucked Caroline underneath the covers. Klaus leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead while tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He was about to turn around and leave when he felt something wrap around his wrist. Klaus looks down to see Caroline wrapped her delicate fingers around his hand keeping him still. Klaus looks up to Caroline's face to see she was no longer sleeping but staring right back at him.

"Stay" says Caroline pleadingly. Sighing to himself Klaus nods his head removing his hand from Caroline's grip to take off his shoes and sliding underneath the covers beside Caroline. Klaus slowly wraps his arms around Caroline's form afraid she would change her mind. Instead Caroline snuggles closer to Klaus falling back to sleep and Klaus found himself falling into a deep sleep as well.

(Break)

Klaus wakes up with a start with the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling his nose. Klaus then notices that Caroline was no longer next to him. Stretching to wake himself up Klaus looks over at the side table and read that it was a little past 5:30am. Klaus gets up with a jolt at seeing the time. He had no intention of staying that long but it was the first time in a long time he had that good of a night sleep. Klaus rushes out of the bedroom to find Caroline in the kitchen making breakfast. Klaus couldn't help but to smile at the scene before him. When was the last time someone cooked for him or even bothered to care about his well being. Caroline was certainly a special person.

"Good Morning Love" says Klaus happily as he sits down near the counter. Caroline turns around and sees Klaus's smiling face. Caroline couldn't help but to smile in return.

"Good Morning. I didn't know if I should wake you but you seem to be so peaceful" says Caroline happily. Klaus was glad that the events from last night didn't make their relationship any more complicated. If it was any other woman Klaus would feel the need to remind them of their relationship status but once again Caroline surprises him by not feeling awkward about the sleeping arrangements.

"No it is fine love. That was the first time in who knows when that I have slept that long" says Klaus honestly. Caroline nods her head knowingly. She knew that it felt good to feel needed or even wanted from time to time.

"Well I made us some breakfast. I hope you like eggs and bacon cuz that is what I made. Oh and chocolate chip pancakes as well" says Caroline as her mouth waters over the prospect of eating her masterpiece.

"That sounds amazing actually. I didn't know you could cook"

"Yep. It is one of my many talents" says Caroline as she winks at Klaus making him laugh. Klaus like this fun and teasing side of Caroline. Over the past few days he felt that he could be more of himself around her. She just had this bright light around her that drew people in to her bubbly and loving personality.

"Oh almost completely forgot. You got a few phone calls earlier from a Sophie and a Olivia and a Katherine. Do those names ring a bell" says Caroline looking at Klaus. Klaus's face drain of any color at the mention of those names. Klaus blood boiled over as his common sense went to the background. He was furious and he couldn't help but take it out on Caroline.

"Why were you looking at my phone Caroline?" yells Klaus at a very shocked Caroline. Caroline did not like the tone of voice Klaus just used.

"It woke me up. I am sorry but when an annoying buzzing sound wakes you up from deep slumber of course I am going to see who is calling at this hour" retorts Caroline. Caroline and Klaus are both now standing facing each other. They both have their arms crossed as they continue to have a heated argument.

"You have no right looking at my things Caroline. Especially since those phone calls could have been really important. Why didn't you wake me?" says Klaus

"I told you why because you were fast asleep. You needed rest you pig head. I was only trying to look out for you" says Caroline annoyed and angry.

"Well don't. I don't need anyone. And I certainly don't need you to look out for me"

"Everybody needs someone Nik. Who else would be there for you if not for me?" Says Caroline softly. Klaus was about to reply when once again his phone goes off. Klaus lets out a heavy sigh before picking up the phone glaring at Caroline to indicate that their conversation was far from over.

"Hello sweety. How are you? Really Kathrine did what? Wow that was really nice of her. Of course I'll see you tonight and tell your sister that she better be good otherwise she won't be getting any treats. I have to go. I know I am sorry. I know honey, I will. Love you" says Klaus upon answering the phone.

Caroline listens curiously to the conversation only hearing the one side. Klaus hangs up the phone and sighs heavily as if a huge weight came upon his shoulders in that one phone call. Klaus finally remembers that Caroline is still standing in front of him so he slowly looks up to see Caroline's curiosity. Klaus has an inner battle within himself whether or not to tell her but when he looked at Caroline's face all he saw was how much he needed to trust her. Klaus made his decision and waved at Caroline to take a seat. Caroline obliged happily that Klaus was going to open up to her.

"I know you are curious love so out with it" says Klaus finally filling the silence.

"Who has been calling you that has made you so upset? This isn't the first time they have called right. I remember the other phone calls made you angry. What is going on Klaus? Are you in some kind of trouble?" says Caroline worried about him. Klaus at Caroline shocked to find concern for his well being planted on her face. Klaus was not used to have someone care about him when they knew nothing really about him.

"It's nothing major love. It's just my daughters Sophie and Olivia who have been calling me. They are staying with their Aunt right now until I can bring them down here" says Klaus honestly.

"Woa hold on a second. You are a father" asks Caroline shocked.

"Yes love I am. Sophie just turned eight and Olivia is five" says Klaus slowly knowing it would take a while for his words to sink in.

"I just never thought of you as a father. I mean wow. This is amazing" says Caroline going from shocked to total excitement making Klaus chuckle at Caroline's change of mood.

"You are taking this a lot better than I thought and you haven't even asked the most obvious question love" says Klaus finally. Caroline looks up at Klaus with a confused expression.

"What question is that?"

"Sophie and Olivia's mother? Or did you think I just adopted them"

"Oh I haven't really thought about it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" as these words leaves Caroline's mouth Klaus is taken aback for a second. Normally people would ask about his daughter's mother right off the back, but Caroline didn't care about that. It was refreshing and also a relief. But Klaus knew that he had come this far in talking about himself that he might as well go all away. Klaus is used to keeping his private life away from pretty much everyone he is in contact with except for his family.

"Her name was Tatia. I was head over hills in love with her. I met her Freshman year of High school where we started dating. During our Senior year I proposed to her and she said yes. Next thing I knew after six years of marriage Tatia suddenly fell deathly ill. It was difficult with the girls and everything but we managed to get through it together. Tatia passed away three years ago leaving me with Sophie and Olivia. It wasn't until after Tatia's death did I find out that she hasn't been faithful to me in all the time we were together. Tatia had also been seeing my brother behind my back. Have you ever looked at your children and wondered whether or not they were of your own blood? That was how I felt when I found out about my wife's indiscretion. But I know now that it really doesn't matter if they are my blood or not. They are my children and I love them unconditionally. A father's love is the most powerful thing in the world and it is also my weakness. My fear of becoming something I hate." Says Klaus slowly reliving every memory as if it was yesterday.

Caroline placed her hand gently on top of Klaus's making him jump at the contact. Klaus braced himself for the words filled with pity and sympathy, but none came.

"When I was nine years old my parents began to fight. I remember waking up at night and hearing them yelling. I used to sleep over at my friend Elena's house during those nights. I was afraid that we would no longer be a family, but it wasn't until later that I discovered that was the least of my worries. What I didn't see was how it affected both of them? All I knew was how it was affecting me. My mom buried herself in her work and didn't really pay much attention to me. My father buried his problems with alcohol and other things. When I was ten years old my father came home late one night while my mother was on duty. He was drunk. I could smell the alcohol from a foot away. That was the night I stopped thinking of him as my father but a man who was completely lost. I lost my innocence that night. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I was terrified of what he would do to my mother if I told her. So I buried it deep inside of me. I was fifteen when I finally told someone what my father was doing. The sad part was my mom knew the entire time it was happening and she chose not to say or do anything about it. But they are still my parents and I forgive them for what they did to me, but I will never forget. That is the hardest part of all. Remembering" says Caroline as tears begin to fall from her eyes at the hurt and turmoil she felt during her childhood years.

Klaus listened intently on what Caroline was telling him. While she was speaking Klaus grew angry of all the pain and hurt Caroline had to endure from her parents. In this moment Klaus realized how similar they were. Klaus buried his emotions by being cocky and angry not wanting to seem too weak while Caroline hid her pain through a positive attitude even though underneath she was just as broken as he was. Maybe more so.

"Why did you tell me this" asks Klaus as he wraps an arm around Caroline. Caroline leans into Klaus accepting his comfort.

"I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I can handle it even if it doesn't seem like it. I know that you try to hide behind a mask but you are not the only who has ever felt pain, or loneliness" says Caroline truthfully. Klaus looks down at Caroline and sees the pure honesty in her face but Klaus's guard goes back up.

"I do not need your pity Caroline. Did you ever stop to think the reason I do not open up to people is because I generally do not wish to. But no you had to go and put in a sob story just to get me to talk about my past. I am sorry love but you are simply not worth my time" says Klaus letting go of Caroline as his anger builds up.

"You are so infuriating. There you go again building up walls. Are you really that afraid of getting hurt? You need to realize that if you ever want to not feel alone you will have to let your guard down. I want to get to know you but I can't if you are always running away when things get rough. Well honey sorry to break it to you but life is hard. So get freaking over yourself. There are things in life that will break us but we won't live if we let those things define us" yells Caroline heading towards the door but before she leaves, Caroline turns back around to face Klaus.

"One of these days you will regret pushing people away. You might just lose something that you never thought you needed or wanted. When that day comes I promise you, you might just lose them forever" says Caroline before slamming the door behind her leaving behind a stunned Klaus. No one has ever spoken to him like that before. Not even his family. Guilt completely washes over Klaus' emotions taking over his mind.

Caroline returned to her apartment late that night hoping Klaus was long gone. Caroline looked down at her bed and found a black jewelry box with a ribbon tied around it. Caroline shook her head in frustration. He cannot think that he could simply buy her forgiveness. Caroline slowly undid the ribbon and opened the box. Caroline was surprised to find that there wasn't any jewelry inside but instead a piece of parchment paper. She unrolled the piece of paper to find a drawing of herself. This must be the way Klaus sees her for she is smiling with a certain glow. The drawing also has a horse next to her portrait. How did he know she loved horses? Caroline was caught up with how Klaus was able to capture her in the drawing that she didn't realize that he had written on the paper as well. Caroline looked at the very corner of the parchment and read "Thank you for your honesty-Klaus". Caroline's heart broke at that moment and she knew the only way to mend it was one man who had captured her heart.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks. And I am sorry again if it seems a bit emotional. **


End file.
